Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection
Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment looking back on the career of "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Disc One *Short stories Disc Two *Vs. Jack Brisco - Flair was in his first run as NWA champion as he took on former NWA champion Jack Brisco in a mostly scientific match. This wasn't for the title by the way, it was more of an impromptu match. *Vs. Kerry Von Erich (NWA World Title match/2 out of 3 falls) - If all you know of Kerry Von Erich is the "Texas Tornado" or just a member of the tragic Von Erich family, you really need to see this! I personally think he was better here than the day he won the title from Flair in 1984! This one felt like a war! This match also led to the infamous cage match that began the epic Von Erich/Freebird story. *Vs. Harley Race (NWA World Title Match) - This was notable because it happened on television and it was rare for a title match to be on TV. It gives you a glimpse of what was to come at Starrcade '83 later that year. *Ric Flair, Ole & Arn Anderson Vs. Dusty Rhodes, Magnum T.A. & Manny "Ragin' Bull" Fernandez - This was a wild six man tag that came on the heels of Dusty's injury at the hands of Flair and the Andersons. My problem with this one isn't the match itself, its great! It is because this entry was more appropriate for the Ric Flair & The Four Horsemen release than this set. I kind of felt the same way about Ric Flair's bout with Ricky Morton on the aforementioned set. That bout would've been a great entry on this one. *Vs. Sting (Clash Of The Champions) - I originally stated that this match was overused. That was an error on my part as I thought this bout was on Ultimate Ric Flair when in fact it was another Sting/Flair encounter. As for this match, I won't knock much because this match proved why Flair is a legend and this match made Sting a legend in his own right. *Vs. Terry Funk (The Great American Bash) - I personally like this bout better than their more famous "I Quit" match that took place later that year in 1989. The Flair neck injury angle added drama to the match up. I haven't looked at WWE's version of this match but I do know that afterwards was one of the wildest post match brawl I've ever seen with both Sting and Japanese star The Great Muta getting involved with Flair and Funk! Disc Three *Vs. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper - I will say that I wished they would've put one of Piper Vs. Flair matches from the Mid-Atlantic area on here. Still, its a rare match and it is pretty good. Nothing on the level of Flair/Steamboat or Flair/Sting but it doesn't suck either. *Vs. Ricky Steamboat (WCW World Title Match) - While a great matchup from 1994, it falls short of their classics in 1989. Still, when these two got together, you are hard pressed to find a bad match between "The Nature Boy" and "The Dragon." *Vs. HHH (Taboo Tuesday 2005) - One of the best cage matches ever! While I do think this could've been left off for another Flair classic from the 1980s, the match itself is great! *Vs. Shawn Michaels (WrestleMania 24) - Another that could've been left off since this WM is now available. But the match itself is a classic so I have nothing bad to say about the match in itself. Images External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases